Vampire Academy: Aftermath - Extras
by Simlead
Summary: [Janine/Abe] A collection of extras for my fic 'Vampire Academy: Aftermath'. They're unedited and short. Rated T for safety and to match Aftermath.
1. Clinic Scenes

**A/N: I wrote these because my head was full of the lack of Janine/Abe fic. Especially one's that weren't pre-series. They're so fluffy that you could drown in it. They're not required reading but add a different perspective (and some shippy goodness).**

**This first clinic scene is a small bit in third person but telling the story from the other side of the room, where Janine's going out of her mind and Abe's enjoying her torture, so to speak. After the hunting trip.**

**This second scene is in third person again, but slightly larger. This is after Rose and Dimitri leave to get ready for dinner with Lissa and Christian but before the attack on Court.**

**Forgive the squishiness. I own nothing.**

* * *

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Janine asked Abe, sending him a fleeting look of annoyance. He nodded, the smirk not leaving his face. "Great."

"You being tortured isn't the only thing I'm enjoying," he commented. She raised an eyebrow. "The view," he told her. Her eyes were about to widen but she stopped herself at the last second. Instead, she just scowled at him.

* * *

"Ugh," Janine groaned, squirming beneath the sheets of her hospital bed. The room had gone blurry for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past few hours and she felt like her mind and soul had been painfully disconnected from her body. Of course, they hadn't, but it didn't change the fact that she felt like hell.

"Janine?" Abe asked, concern in his voice, and pushed back his sheets as she grimaced, biting back the urge to scream. He hoisted himself up onto her bed and slipped on hand into hers. She didn't reject it, but clung tightly to it, clenching her other hand into a fist and squeezing her eyes tighly closed. Neither seemed to notice the nurse was still in the room, or that she saw the couple's exchange and left moments later. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek, and somehow the pain seemed to leave her. The tension crept out of her muscles and she fell into a deep sleep. He smiled at her slumbering features and wrapped his arms carefully around her. He avoided the wounds that were seemly always in the most innopportune places and tried his best not to disturb her sleep. Soon after, he joined her.

* * *

**A/N: More scenes to come soon, just hold on in there! Let me know what you thought in a review - remembered, these aren't edited. They're quite old and short. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Escape, Kidnap and Truck Scenes

**A/N: The first scene in this chapter is the longest of the two. sized one where Janine and Abe escape the clinic at the time of the Strigoi attack on Court and get kidnapped by them. The second scene is a very small peek into their journey to the Strigoi prison afterwards. It's incredibly (*coughunforgivablycough*) fluffy and, please, remember this - I ****_strongly _****emphasise that it is ****_small. _****Enjoy! :) Oh and, sadly, I own nothing.**

* * *

"I'm just going out to get an injured guardian in one of the accommodation blocks," the doctor informed Janine and Abe before leaving through the doorway. Janine sighed irritably, clenching her jaw.

"What is it?" he asked, a hand of concern on her arm.

"People are dying out there! I want to get out and _fight_!" she hissed. He drew back, surprised, and she immediately felt guilty. "Sorry. It's just...it's my duty. I _have _to do it."

"I know, I know," he sighed, moving away a little and casting a glance up at the ceiling. "But you're weak. We both are. We have no defenses, we could get ourselves killed. Think about Rose," he said. She felt anger and despair flare up inside her at the way he had tried to convince her to stay here, and at the fact that she might just get killed if she went out there. And it'd kill more than her, it'd kill other people-emotionally. He was right. From the look in his eyes, she could see he was having the same conflict. He didn't want to sit by and watch innocent people die like all those other Moroi, but he recognized the foolishness of doing the opposite and the pain that could be caused by it. He was exhausted from his previous use of magic and she had injuries all over. Sure, they had a stake, but how far would it get them?

"Please," she begged, giving him a pleading look. _He_ could see it in _her _eyes; she wanted this badly. She couldn't be helpless. Reluctantly, he nodded, making a silent prayer that everything would be alright.

He watched one way, she watched the other, as they waited before a building to catch stray Strigoi. He wouldn't let her join the main fight, but she wasn't that stupid. Even what they were doing now was dangerous. As if to prove his point, he heard a grunt beside him as she wrestled with her target. He tried to sneak a peek at her, to check everything was alright, when he heard a yelp and spun around, all plans flying out the window. And there she was, gripped in the arms of a much stronger, much taller, much healthier Strigoi. He glowered down at Abe, his arm wrapped around Janine's neck, digging his nails into her skin, barely thirty centimetres from her neck. Blood seeped from new and old wounds and her stake lay on the floor out of her reach. He could reach it...but he wasn't that stupid. It'd mean exposing his neck.

"Don't move, or she dies," Abe froze. "Actually...no, maybe I'll turn her. Quite strong without these hindrances you call wounds," the Strigoi nodded in something that seemed like approval. Abe's only movements were to breathe. "Wait. No, no... This one will do wonderfully for a little blood whore toy, don't you think, Moroi?" the Strigoi smirked. Abe's features hardened. No, this was not happening... "I said, don't you think?" he repeated, tightening the pale arm around Janine's neck, but not enough to restrict her breathing. "I mean, we'll have to move her somewhere other that prison, and it'll take a while, but this one _will _be mine," he snarled. She cast an uncharacteristically frightened glance at Abe. Just then, something seized him from behind. "Ah, my colleague's here."

"Looks like we hit the jackpot. A pretty Dhampir and a Moroi," cackled his 'colleague'.

"Don't touch her," Abe growled, trying to summon something, anything, fire-related. Nothing. The Strigoi were laughing, a cold and empty sort of laugh.

"We've got a couple as well. Oh, how much fun this is going to be..." commented the first Strigoi. Before Abe could scream 'stop', he'd slammed Janine against the wall. The sight of her pale, bloodied, limp body in the Strigoi's careless arms made his heart constrict, but his protests were drowned out as his own world went black.

* * *

A muffled mumble came from beside Abe. He turned, relief flooding through him as he saw the terrifyingly pale body beside him stir. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to him. Her tears fell silently onto his shirt, her blood trickling down his skin. But he didn't care. She was alive.

"It hurts, Ibrahim," she cried as her limbs lost the ability to sustain her weight.

"Shh," he whispered, gently stroking the hair on the top of her head, kissing her forehead ever-so-slightly. "I won't let them hurt you anymore. I swear."

* * *

**A/N: That's all. See what I mean about that last one? :P Thanks for reading!**


	3. Prison Cell and Proposal Scenes

**A/N: There are two here. The last is what's happening when Dimitri proposes to Rose. This first one is a scene in the Strigoi prison where Abe is struggling with starvation and thirst of both kinds and Janine helps him. Hinted in the book. Warnings for biting and fluff. I own nothing.**

* * *

His eyes were ringed with dark circles. His face was sunken and he looked like he'd not slept for days. He'd slept-she'd watched him-and even if it had been troubled, it wasn't too little. No, Janine recognized these symptoms-starvation. They'd fed the Dhampirs a bare minimum of two slices of bread and water a day, but they managed. She'd be fed four because the Strigoi who wanted her to 'be his whore' dished out the food. And the Moroi blood. They were fed a small amount once a day. Some of the more pampered royals would be complaining, but the others were coping. However, Abe decided he didn't like the little devil and wanted to make sure he knew it. So he mouthed off at him. A lot. The result? The Strigoi gave nothing to Abe and took it for himself. But Abe stood by his decision. Wasn't she supposed to be the stubborn one? One night, when the others slept, she gently woke him from his shallow state of slumber. He looked over at her questioningly. She withdrew her arm and shifted her position in her cell so she sat with her back partly to Abe, and her neck exposed to him. It took him a moment to figure out what she was trying to do. He shook his head promptly.

"No," he whispered firmly. She turned her head a little and sighed.

"Ibrahim, please. I don't want you to die..."

"I won't. I'm stronger than that. Besides, I don't regret my choice."

"You're not invincible. I think I pretty much proved that when we got captured."

He gave her a thoughtful look then finally gave in. He reached forward and allowed his fangs to pierce her skin. She gasped in pain, but it subsided to a light moan as the endorphins kicked in. He didn't take much, but it was enough to bring him almost back to life, in a sense. The colour returned to his cheeks. Well, as much as a Moroi had. He pressed his hand to the wound and slipped an arm around her waist through the bars.

"I'm sorry. I love you," he whispered, as a fiery heart shape formed in his hands.

* * *

"Janine, can I speak to you for a minute?" Abe whispered in her ear. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Sure," she said, standing up. He wrapped an arm around her waist again and guided her towards the cover of the shrub opposite the one Rose and Dimitri had disappeared behind. Mentally, he crossed his fingers. There was no reason for her to think he was doing this for Rose or anyone else, there was no one pressuring him to marry her, so she wouldn't think that, and Moroi men usually had flings or short relationships with Dhampirs then left, not had a child with them, married them, then left. He hoped his race's reputation wouldn't precede him.

"What did you want to say?" Janine asked, her voice calm and happy as they strolled along. He stepped away from her, looking confused and hurt. Guilt flashed through him, guilt that he'd made her feel like that. But it was thrown to the side as he feel to one knee, whipping the little black box out of his trouser pocket. Her eyes widened. She had to be dreaming. She'd dreamt of this so long, and dreams like that, fairytales, just don't come true when you're a guardian.

"Will you marry me?" but it wasn't a dream. He actually said those words. He watched with a smile as she let out a gasp at the ring. She gave a slow nod, still stunned.

"Yes, yes a hundred times..." she told him, pulling him into a passionate kiss the moment he stood up. He kissed her back, over the moon.

"I'm so glad. I was so worried."

"Why were you worried?" she quizzed him, puzzled.

"I thought you might say no because I was a Moroi man and because Moroi men have a reputation for leaving," he sighed. She let her hand trace his jaw as she said,

"I know you're not like them. But you're not alone. I have worries too. Like how I'm going to be able to cope if I barely get to see you."

"Be my guardian," he blurted out. She looked a little surprised at the suggestion, but a smile spread over her face. God, he'd do anything to see that smile every day.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes. I'll be your guardian," she said. And nothing more came out of her mouth, as he silenced her with a kiss. A kiss to seal their fate as Moroi and Dhampir, Charge and Guardian, and most importantly, Husband and Wife.

* * *

**A/N: I told you there was fluff. :) Thank you for reading! That'll be all for now - the extras are over, the first of my fixer novels is done and the one-shot is posted. Yes, I will edit all of them. Only then will I write something new. Any questions can be posed via review or PM. If you're a guest, I'll edit this A/N with my reply. It's a messy method but I doubt I'll get many reviews before I write 'VA: Sunlight' anyway, regardless of who they're from. See you soon!**


End file.
